LOTM: Heroes United S3 P13/Transcript
(Kyle is seen still massaging Nettle's feet) Nettle: *Sighs with relief* That's the stuff.... Kyle: Can I be done now Emily? Emily: Not until Nettle's satisfied Kyle. Kyle: My hands are killing me though. Emily: Kyle. Kyle: *sigh*.... (Kyle continues to massage Nettle's feet for a few more moments) Nettle: Hmm..... Okay. Okay. I'm satisfied. Kyle: Oh thank you! *Stops rubbing* Jeez my hands hurt. Emily: So how to do you feel Nettle? Nettle: I feel amazing! I feel so much more relaxed now! Emily: Awesome! Jessica: Glad to hear it Nettle! Nettle: Yeah! I feel like a young explorer again! Emily: You must have seen some cool things as an explore. Nettle: Oh yes. More then just the nests I visited. Jessica: Really? Kyle: That sounds awesome! Nettle: It sure was. Jessica: You gotta tell us about it sometime! Nettle: Maybe I will. They definitely shouldn't be kept secret. Emily: Yes! Kyle: Alright Nettle! Jessica: Heh. Well, I'm gonna go see how Erin and Rose are doing. Kyle: Okay. Nettle: Here I'll come with! Jessica: You sure? Nettle: Yeah! Why not? Jessica: Well alright. Let's go Nettle! (The two then leave the room as they begin to walk out toward the back. The figure from earlier is then seen looking at the two through the window as Jessica notices) Jessica: Hm? (Jessica looks to find nothing there) Jessica:..... Nettle: Something wrong? Jessica: I thought I saw something. But I guess not. Nettle: Well then, let's go then. I am interested to see what Erin and Rose are up to. Jessica: Same here. (The two then continue walking as the figure is seen uncloaking. It then cuts to the two arriving on the beach) Jessica: Now then, where did they go? Nettle: *Points* Are those them? Jessica: *Looks* Oh yes that's them. (Erin and Rose are seen swaying they're arms slowly up and down as a form of dance) Erin: Very good Rosie. Looking good. Rose: Thanks! (Alex is seen sitting on the sand watching while playing on his phone) Alex: Doing great Rosie! Rose: Thanks Alex! (Jessica and Nettle then walk up) Jessica: Hey guys! Erin: Ah look Rosie! More people have arrived to see your grace and beauty! Rose: Sweet! Alex: Oh hey Jess! (Jessica sits next to Alex) Jessica: Hey sweetie! Alex: How'd it go with Nettle? She seems happy. Jessica: Oh yes. Emily and Kyle helped her out. Alex: That was nice of them. Erin: I bet Kyle wasn't happy about massaging again was he? Jessica: No he was not. But he fought through it to help Nettle! Nettle: That he did. *Sigh* But those two kids have magic hands. Alex: Well at least you're doing better Nettle. Nettle: Oh um.. T-Thanks.. Jessica: Its okay Nettle you can trust Alex. *Puts arm around him* He's my boyfriend. Nettle: Boyfriend? Alex: Yep! And I'm proud to be one! Jessica: *Hugs Alex* Awww! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts